School Romance Kai one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: A new boy starts in your class, and he's going to sit next to you. KaiXYou one shot


**AmTheLion:** Right so here's another Kai one shot on request. This one is for SynShads. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**School romance  
(Kai one shot)**

**  
**"We're getting a new student in class today." The teacher says. You blink and stare at her. She hadn't said anything about this before, but apparently you're getting a new classmate this morning. That means you will get someone sitting beside you. The sun is shining true the window as the classroom door opens and someone enters and walk over to the teacher. All the girls gasp and the guys look irritated. You blink once again. Besides the teacher stands the most handsome guy you ever seen. He has two toned blue hair, deep violet orbs and a muscular body.

"Everyone this is your new classmate, Kai Hiwatari" the teacher says and motion for the guy who just entered. The girl starts whispering and giggling while looking at him, while the guys grumble and glare at him. You follow him with your eyes, but don't say anything. Kai looks around at the people in the classroom, then he notice the empty seat besides you.

"Right, you can just sit down besides ______. If you have any questions I'm sure she'll answer them." The teacher say and Kai walks down to you. Your eyes meet but you try your best not to budge or blush. Without a word he sits down besides you. You still don't say anything, don't even look at him. The teacher starts talking again, explaining something about the way to write a good essay.

"Right then, open your books on page 42." He says. You do so and notice someone poking your arm. You turn your head and find Kai looking straight into your eyes. You freeze.

"I don't have books yet. Let me see with you." He says with a masculine voice that shows no hesitation or insecurity. You blink at him, but refuse to look away. You don't want him to think you're like the other girls. Still without a word you push your book so it ends up lying between your desks so you both can see. He leans a bit closer and looks down on the page while listening to the teacher talking. Your eyes are still locked on him, with wonder in them. You're so fascinated by him that you don't notice the teacher asking you a question. Kai raises an eyebrow and look at you, making your eyes meet again.

"______!" You jump and look in front of you only to find the teacher glaring at you.

"Pay attention! I asked you to read from top of the page." He says irritated.

"Sorry." You say and start to read out loud. You notice Kai's eyes are resting on you all the time and it makes you a bit nervous.

* * *

It's been a few days since Kai started in your class, and the two of you get along away quite well. Kai still haven't gotten his books so he continues to see with you. Today it's Friday and you're in your last lesson for the day. The weather outside is amazing, and you can't wait to go to the beach with some of your friends. Kai is looking thoughtful out the window. You glance over at him wondering what he's thinking of. As the lessons ends you pack your things.

"______ hurry up, we want to go to the beach already." Your friends call out to you.

"Yeh I'm coming." You reply with a last glance at Kai who's still slowly packing his bag.

"See you on Monday Kai" you say as you turn around and run to your friends.

At the beach you have a lot of fun with your friends, but you keep thinking about Kai.

_I wonder what Kai is doing?_ You think as you sit eating ice cream. In the end you think about Kai the whole weekend. So when you go to school on Monday you give him a bright smile when you see him. He blinks at you but sits down without a comment. He finally gotten his books, so he no longer needs to see with you. But you think it's a bit sad, because you liked him being closer to you.

* * *

Thursday this week you get a little surprise. Kai forgot his book and asks to see with you. With a smile you let him see with you and he smiles back at you. As another week comes to an end you find yourself in a good mood. You're packing your stuff when you feel someone looking at you. Turning around you find Kai standing beside you.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asks and looks out of the window. You notice he's a bit nervous. A smile appears on your lips.

"Nothing yet. Why?" you reply.

"I was wondering if you would show me around." He continued, still not looking at you.

"Sure. I'd love too." He looks a bit surprised at you, but then he too smiles. You walk out of the school together, by the gate you decide time and place to meet the next day.

* * *

You spend the whole Saturday together with Kai, showing him all the best shops, cafés and other stuff. You eat lunch together and a bit later he treats you to ice cream. You're sitting on a bench eating while you look at the people passing by.

"Thanks for the ice cream Kai." You smile happily at him and he returns the gesture.

"______, do you believe someone can fall in love even if they just known each other for a little time?" he asks. You look thoughtful at him.

"Why not?" you reply and look up at the sky.

"Love is such a complicated thing." You continue. New he looks thoughtful at you.

"______ I love you." He says with no hesitation. You chough on your ice cream and stare shocked at him.

"W-what?" you ask stuttering.

"I love you." He repeats, while his eyes are locked on you. You blink at him not sure what to say.

"Kai....I...." you look deep into each other's eyes. Slowly you lean closer before you meet in the middle in a passionate kiss. When you break apart again you look into his eyes.

"I love you too." You finally say. A smile spreads across his face and he leans in and kiss you again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
